


Hot For Sensei

by PaperFox19



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Harems, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Class E isn’t trying to kill Koro-sensei anymore, which has allowed them to reflect on their feelings for him, and a special club has started to express their love for Koro-Sensei. Koro-sensei/Class E Boys





	Hot For Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Intro Chapter, gotta set things up somehow first assassination classroom fic 
> 
> please read and review

Hot For Sensei

Class E isn’t trying to kill Koro-sensei anymore, which has allowed them to reflect on their feelings for him, and a special club has started to express their love for Koro-Sensei. Koro-sensei/Class E Boys

Chapter 1 How it Began

Class E was the End Class, no future, no hope, no aspirations, they were looked down on by everyone, students and faculty alike. You ended up in E Class either due to poor grades or disciplinary action. The rules of the school beat the students down, many didn’t even have the spirit to climb out of the hole they were cast in.

Everything changed when Koro-sensei came to them. Koro-sensei, it was the name they gave him since he didn’t come with one. Though he wasn’t a conventional teacher by any means, an octopus monster maybe. He was big and yellow and has long wiggly tentacles that could shift and morph at will, he could move at Mach 20, and his teaching skills were nothing to sneeze at.

He seemed to care for each and every one of them, which was weird since they were tasked in killing him. Koro-sensei was indeed a monster, claiming to have partially destroyed the moon and said he would do the same to Earth. The government couldn’t stop him, he was too fast and too skilled. So he made them a deal, he would stay at E Class, and would teach the students there, even train them to be skilled assassins. They would have many chances to kill him, they were equipped with anti tentacle bullets and knives, harmless to humans but deadly to him.

Over time they learned of his weaknesses, and slowly worked to kill him. If they managed to they would get a huge cash reward, some saw it as the way out, we are talking buy an island kind of money, the government was that desperate. All the while he was teaching them, helping them better themselves.

For brief moments they were free from the despair and chains that came with being E-Class. They found happiness, Koro-Sensei was showing them love and care that not many others gave them. For some of the students, even their own parents.

It was their bond between assassin and target, at least that’s what they told themselves. Even when they got other teachers, Karasuma a government handler and skilled fighter in his own right. Professor Bitch, at least that’s what they called her, their English and Language Teacher, an infamous pro assassin. Both had tried to kill Koro-sensei and failed, but they to change.

They saw how fucked up the system was, so they stayed on and did their best to help teach the kids. They cared, but no one cared more than Koro-sensei, he took time out of his day to personally construct tests for each individual student. He took in each students’ level and skill into consideration. He went above and beyond the call of a normal teacher.

Their grades improved bit by bit, even enough to challenge the big five in the A-Class. It was to the point they could leave E-Class with their grades alone but they wanted to stay. The assassination was just too much fun.

Things did get a little wild from time to time, with assassins coming for Koro-sensei and not caring if they hurt the students, going as far as to use them as hostages. Koro-sensei protected them though, going as far as to take damage in order to shield them.

Their biggest threats came from Shiro, who seemed to have a history with Koro-sensei, and The Reaper, an assassin who turned Professor Bitch against them, it was scary but in the end, they made it out alive. Little did they know a threat was lurking within their own group, and the events that followed led them to the truth about Koro-sensei.

X

Koro-sensei was once human, and he used to be the Reaper. He was betrayed by his student and was captured, and Shiro’s true identity was that of Kotaro Yanagisawa. A scientist, who in fact created the tentacles. He used Koro-sensei as a guinea pig, and he secretly helps the project along trying to get the best results.

By a stroke of fate, his caretaker was Class-E’s former teacher. She was kind, a bit of a ditz but overall a good person. She didn’t deserve how Kotaro treated her. The experiments were like torture, but the results were impressive.

Then it happened, while most of the experiments were on an Earth facility, there was a base on the moon performing the tests on animals. It was a mouse that blew up the moon, not that it had a choice, the tentacles caused the poor thing to explode, it took the chunk out of the moon, not Koro-sensei, he just took the fall for it.

It was a solid theory that the tentacles would eventually do the same to the Reaper’s body, and if the mouse caused that level of destruction at his size, Koro-sensei would cause massive destruction, the whole earth would be wiped out. They planned to kill him to prevent that outcome, but the Reaper had gained enough strength, he could have escaped at any time, but now he had tentacles to play with.

He tore through the forces easily, using the tentacles to kill and destroy. Doing what he’s always done, he truly had learned nothing from his past, all that time he never once thought of a way to use the tentacles for anything more than killing, fighting, and defending himself. Aguri Yukimura had returned to try and save him and got killed in the process. He cursed himself, all that time he never thought of a way of using the tentacles to save people.

She told him he could be a teacher, that he could help them. So he left and asked the tentacles to make him weaker, softer, to see faults in others not to take advantage of them but to help them.

That was his story, his past his truth, even if they failed to kill him in the allotted time, he would fly off into space and blow up. This changed everything, the truth behind Koro-sensei it divided the students of class E, kill or save?

Some believed there was a way to save Koro-sensei, they just needed to find a way to do it. Not everyone agreed, assassin and target that was their relationship, they didn’t want to end that relationship, it wasn’t about the money, it was about Koro-Sensei. Only one remained neutral, the class was divided and a war was raged between the two sides. Some might call it a paint war, but with all their assassin training it was true raw combat.

Their teacher was touched by both sides, he let them have it out, saying there would be no hard feelings. Blue was for Save, Red was for the kill, and after a fierce battle, it was Blue that won the day. Now came the difficulty of actually finding a way to save him.

It took some work, but they learned of a satellite facility in orbit that was working on the tentacle project. More specifically how to reverse it, and stop its destructive nature. Nagisa and Karma stowed away in a shuttle heading to the facility for supplies. Once there they received data that could very well save Koro-sensei.

They learned that the tentacles upon fusing with a creature of small mass, the chances for the explosion were high. So for an adult like Koro-sensei, there was a chance he won’t explode at all. Just to be sure, there was a formula to stabilize the tentacles, vastly reducing the chance for an explosion.

They made the serum, and Koro-sensei smiled. “My students, thank you!” They didn’t have to kill their teacher anymore, and Koro-sensei wasn’t gonna die, that means he could stay with them.

-x-

A lot of feelings were thrown around, Koro-sensei was so good to them, and the promise of his death meant he was gonna be gone even if they killed him or not. The assassin mentality helped them cope with the fact their teacher was gonna be taken from them.

Now that he was saved, and he didn’t have to die a new mentality began to form. Feelings forged through the bond between them, all the time they spent together, all the love and care they received, it began to fan the flames of desire.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, it was always there, but the mission came first. Now that mission was gone, and they could embrace the thoughts they shoved to the back. Many of the boys in class felt it, so a special club was set up for the boys to discuss these thoughts.

Nagisa Shiota was the president, with Karma Akabane as the vice president. Yuma Isogai and Hiroto Maehara were the first to join, followed by Tomohito Sugino. Ryoma Terasaka was a surprise dark horse as he rejected Koro-sensei the most but it seems that rejection came from him taking his feelings to a bad place.

The boys joined one by one, each bringing something to the club. The only male student who didn’t join was Taiga Okajima, who had the hots for a teacher just not Koro-sensei.

Nagisa stood up. “Hey everyone, I’m Nagisa,” the custom greeting for the club, the blue-haired boy was blushing. “And I...I’m hot for Koro-sensei!” he says, which was met with cheers and applause. They each shared the same greeting.

“Now its all well and good, to like him, but what are we gonna do about it?”

“With Koro-sensei safe, we can now focus on operation Hot For Sensei!”

Right!” The Class E students have gotten a taste of strength and confidence. They had something they wanted and they were going to get it.

To be continued...


End file.
